Price
by MeridiaElysio
Summary: Quand il est question de trésor, le prix à payer est parfois bien trop élevé. (ATTENTION : scènes pouvant heurter la sensibilité !)


-Alors Navigatrice-san, qu'y a-t-il de spécial sur cette île ?

Appuyée contre la rambarde, les bras croisés et un petit sourire espiègle aux lèvres, Robin regarda Nami sautiller sur le pont avec une carte dans les mains. La rousse ne tenait plus en place depuis que l'île sur laquelle ils prévoyaient d'accoster était en vue. Ils allaient bientôt jeter l'ancre, et l'ancienne voleuse en avait grande hâte.

-Eh bien vois-tu, ma chère Robin, il y a là-bas un fabuleux trésor, indiqué sur la carte que je tiens en ce moment.  
-Un trésor ?  
-Un gros trésor ! Avec ça, on aura de quoi se faire plaisir pendant un bout de temps !

Un grand cri de joie leur parvint, et Luffy atterrit à côté d'elles en riant. Il tenait son chapeau d'une main, l'autre tendue vers l'horizon.

-On arrive enfin sur l'île, Nami !  
-Génial !  
-L'aventure va pouvoir commencer !

Il alla prévenir tous ses nakamas afin qu'ils se préparent à partir à la chasse au trésor. Lorsque le Sunny rencontra le sable, ils jetèrent l'ancre, et tous à l'exception de Zoro qui devait garder le bateau, descendirent et se mirent en route, suivant le chemin dessiné sur la carte.

Ce ne fut pas simple d'arriver à destination : le Capitaine, qui marchait devant, avait tendance à se tromper de route, ou bien était distrait par ce qui l'entourait. Et Nami avait bien du mal à veiller sur lui, puisqu'elle gardait un œil sur la carte. Or elle avait l'impression d'être la seule à se soucier des actions de Luffy : Robin et Franky avançaient main dans la main, comme s'il s'agissait d'une promenade en amoureux, et s'extasiaient de presque tout ce qu'ils voyaient. Brook et Chopper chantaient et riaient à gorge déployée en entendant les oiseaux leur répondre. Quant à Sanji, il ne lâchait pas Usopp d'une semelle, car la forêt grouillait d'insectes, en particulier des volants, et le blond en était effrayé. Et bien sûr, le Sniper n'allait pas se plaindre du corps de son petit-ami serré contre lui.

Épuisée, la navigatrice finit par apercevoir les portes du sanctuaire dans lequel devait se trouver le trésor. Elle cria de joie et le signala à ses amis. Ils sautèrent de joie et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Le bâtiment n'était pas très large : en passant la porte, on entrait dans une grande pièce totalement vide. Sur le mur du fond, il y avait deux portes, dont l'une menait au sous-sol où se trouvait une grande pièce avec une cage. L'autre porte, quant à elle, menait à une salle plus petite, où était le trésor. Rapidement, ils remplirent leurs sacs avec leur trouvaille, heureux d'être si nombreux, car il y avait beaucoup à emmener.

Cependant, lorsqu'ils sortirent du sanctuaire, un groupe d'hommes se tenait devant eux. Ils étaient une petite quinzaine, et l'un d'eux se tenait devant le groupe ; il devait s'agir de leur chef. Ce dernier remarqua leurs sacs, et il leva un poing serré dans leur direction.

-Eh, pour qui vous prenez-vous ?!  
-Nous sommes des pirates, répondit Luffy. On se prend pour ce que nous sommes, pourquoi ?  
-Ce trésor est à moi ! Je le cherchais le premier !  
-Peut-être, mais nous sommes arrivés avant toi, objecta Nami.

L'homme vira au rouge, et il frappa sa poitrine de son poing.

-Je suis le Capitaine Umaru ! Je ne peux pas laisser une bande de pirates amateurs s'emparer de mon trésor ! Si je dois le récupérer par la force, je le ferai !  
-Soit, sourit Luffy.

Il posa son sac à terre, et fit craquer ses doigts avec un visage déterminé.

-Vient me montrer l'étendue de ta puissance, dans ce cas.  
-Tu vas voir, stupide Mugiwara !

Le combat ne dura pas longtemps, la différence de puissance était évidente. Umaru se retrouva à terre, et ses hommes se précipitèrent à ses côtés pour le soigner et pleurer sa douleur. Luffy s'inclina légèrement en signe de respect pour le combat qui venait de se dérouler, puis reprit son sac.

-A...attends Mugiwara !  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu ne peux pas...ce trésor...je devais être celui qui le trouve...  
-Tu as perdu la course, Umaru. Mais n'abandonne pas, ce monde est rempli de trésor. Tu n'as pas eu celui-ci, mais tu pourras en avoir un encore plus grand si tu persévères.

Il lui sourit, puis rejoignit ses amis, et ils reprirent la route pour rejoindre le Sunny. Zoro, qui s'entraînait sur le pont, sourit en les voyant arriver. Il déchargea Chopper de son sac et les aida tous à monter à bord. Rapidement, Nami ordonna qu'on mette le trésor dans la salle des cartes afin qu'elle fasse les comptes. Sanji s'empressa de le faire avec un puissant "Bien sûr Nami-swaaaaan".

Luffy monta en dernier sur le bateau, et il adressa un magnifique sourire à son épéiste.

-Zoro, c'était une chouette aventure ! J'ai vu beaucoup de drôles de choses !  
-Eh bien, j'imagine que tu dois tout me raconter.  
-Shishishi, mais tu aimes bien quand je le fais, non ?  
-Oui, parce que tu es mignon dans ces moments-là.

Le brun rejoignit son compagnon en quelques enjambées, et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps, mais il était tout de même agréable. Main dans la main, ils allèrent rejoindre leurs amis dans la cuisine, sans se rendre compte que sur l'île, caché derrière les arbres, quelqu'un avait tout vu.

* * *

Au milieu de la nuit, Luffy se réveilla en sursaut avec une très mauvaise impression. Il avait du mal à respirer, et se sentait comme si on venait de lui arracher le cœur. Il se força à se calmer et jeta des regards autour de lui.

-Zoro...

Il descendit de son hamac et chercha le Roronoa. Il ne le vit nul part, et pire encore, il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Il alla voir dans la salle de bain, dans la chambre des filles, dans la vigie, dans la cuisine, mais personne n'était là. Il commença à s'inquiéter, et fouilla le reste du navire : rien. Et ils n'étaient pas partis, puisque le mini-Merry et leurs autres véhicules étaient toujours dans leur garage.

-Bon sang, où sont-ils passés ?!

Il entra dans la salle des cartes, et constata que le trésor, lui, était toujours là. Il posa ses yeux sur la table, et fronça les sourcils. La carte de l'île n'était plus là. Pourtant, il était certain que Nami ne s'en était pas débarrassé : tant que le Log Pose n'était pas chargés, ils devaient rester là, et ils avaient l'intention d'explorer en attendant de pouvoir reprendre la mer.

Il ressortit sur le pont, et promena son regard sur l'île. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le sanctuaire, qu'il voyait de loin.

-Là-bas.

Il alla chercher son chapeau dans sa chambre, l'enfonça sur sa tête, et sauta du Thousand Sunny. Il était persuadé que, quoi qu'il se soit passé pendant qu'il dormait, ses amis se trouvaient là où ils avaient déniché le trésor. Et c'était son devoir de Capitaine d'aller les sauver.

* * *

-Ah, on dirait que vous émergez enfin !

Avec un rire gras, Umaru tapa sur les barreaux de la cage dans laquelle l'équipage des Mugiwaras était enfermé. Ils se réveillèrent, la plupart en grognant, et un simple coup d'œil leur apprit où ils se trouvaient : dans la cellule au sous-sol du sanctuaire. Doué d'une infinie patience, Sanji ne tarda pas à taper contre les barreaux en pestant.

-Sort-nous de là, face de pet, où t'auras affaire à moi !  
-Allons allons, ne soyez pas pressés. Vous allez bientôt pouvoir retourner à votre minable petit bateau, et ce, sans aucune égratignure.  
-Pourquoi sommes-nous ici dans ce cas, demanda calmement Robin.  
-Vous ne m'intéressez pas, mais je préfère vous savoir ici, là où vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'atteindre mon objectif...

Il ricana et entama un rythme rapide en tapant contre les barres de fer. Chopper, effrayé, se cacha derrière les jambes d'Usopp, mais ce geste lui fit prendre conscience de quelque chose. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui et s'exclama :

-Où sont Luffy et Zoro ?!  
-Le chapeau de paille est toujours sur votre bateau, nous ne l'avons pas capturé. Vous dormiez comme des bébés, ce fut si facile.  
-Enfoiré, grogna Sanji.  
-Quant à votre camarade aux cheveux verts...

Il se décala sur le côté, dévoilant un Zoro émergeant à peine, attaché par des chaînes et suspendu au plafond, face à ses amis. Dès qu'il prit conscience de sa position et du lieu, il commença à se débattre.

-Mais on est où, bordel ?!  
-Quelle vivacité, rit Umaru en s'approchant de lui.  
-Qui t'es, toi ?

L'épéiste lui lança un regard noir, et remarqua enfin ses amis. Il fronça les sourcils, et leva les yeux au plafond. En se débattant, il avait pu tester les chaînes ; elles étaient vraiment solides et épaisses, difficiles à arracher. Et il devina qu'il en était de même pour la cellule retenant ses amis. Peut-être même était-elle en granit marin. Cependant, Luffy n'était pas là, et il allait forcément bientôt arriver. Il ricana, et tourna la tête vers leur geôlier, qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

-J'imagine que tu es Umaru, celui que notre Capitaine a ratatiné tout à l'heure.  
-Tu ne devrais pas faire le malin.  
-Ce n'est pas ma faute si je le suis. Mais tu ne dois pas avoir l'habitude, toi.

Il tenta de lui donner un coup de pied, mais d'un bond, Umaru se recula. Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers un levier contre le mur du fond.

-Tu sembles impatient que je m'occupe de toi.  
-Relâche les autres, t'auras bien assez à faire avec moi.  
-Quand j'aurais expliqué mon plan, tu comprendras pourquoi il vaut mieux qu'ils restent là.

Il baissa le levier, et les chaînes descendirent doucement. Zoro se retrouva les genoux à terre, les poignets toujours maintenus en l'air. Il fronça les sourcils et plongea son regard dans celui de l'autre homme. Immédiatement, il comprit et se retourna vers ses amis.

-Sanji !  
-Quoi ?!  
-Chopper !

Le petit renne s'approcha en entandant son nom, quand il ressentit une vive douleur à la tête. Il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans l'inconscience, et il tomba dans les bras de Sanji, qui l'avait assommé.

-Gomen Chopper...  
-Sanji-kun, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!  
-Il n'aurait pas supporté la suite, Nami-san.

En riant à gorge déployé, Umaru rejoignit Zoro et posa une main sur son dos. Le vert était soulagé de préserver Chopper de ce qui allait lui arriver, mais malgré tout, il se sentait horriblement mal.

-Vous tous, vous allez assister à ma vengeance ! Et vous vous chargerez d'annoncer à votre Capitaine la punition attribuée à son second.  
-Que vas-tu faire, demanda Franky, qui avait tout de même une légère idée.

Umaru attrapa les hanches de Zoro, et le rapprocha de lui. Le vert grogna et força sur les chaînes pour s'éloigner de lui, en vain.

-Ce stupide Mugiwara m'a pris mon trésor, mais il m'a conseillé d'en chercher d'autres. Eh bien soit, alors je vais lui prendre le sien !  
-Ne me regardez pas, hurla Zoro.

Nami plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et se cacha contre le torse de Sanji. Le blond mordillait rageusement sa cigarette, les mains tremblantes et les yeux fermés. Usopp, lui, serrait Chopper contre lui, dos à la scène. Robin priait tout bas pour que Luffy arrive, tandis que Franky essayait de toutes ses forces d'arracher les barreaux. Quant à Brook, il avait décidé de regarder sans bouger ni parler.

Zoro se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il sentit que l'autre homme baissait ses vêtements. Il attrapa les chaînes et ferma les yeux, prêt à contenir tous les gémissements et cris qui tenteraient de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Hors de question qu'ils l'entendent, jamais. Il tiendrait le coup jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent tous quitter cet endroit.

Il le pénétra violemment, d'un coup, et la douleur fut si intense qu'il faillit presque la laisser se manifester. Mais il parvint à se retenir, et alors qu'Umaru commençait ses va-et-vients, il s'efforça de penser à Luffy. Il essaya de l'imaginer lui, prêt de lui, le caressant et lui disant qu'il l'aime. Il essaya très fort, et longtemps, mais la douleur et le dégoût étaient si puissants qu'il ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il s'agissait de Luffy, et non ce parfait inconnu qu'il maudissait plus que tout.

Une larme coula sur son visage, et il serra les chaînes plus fort. Il entrouvrit les yeux et regarda ses amis, constatant qu'aucun n'assistait à la scène. Même Brook avait détourné le regard. Il referma les yeux, et pria pour que tout ceci s'arrête bientôt.

* * *

Sans carte, il avait été bien difficile pour Luffy de retrouver le chemin, si bien qu'il mit le double du temps pour arriver au sanctuaire. Lorsqu'il fut enfin devant les portes, il se sentit soulagé. Il ne prit pas le temps de reprendre son souffle et pénétra à l'intérieur, jetant des regards partout.

Comme il n'y avait rien dans la salle principale, il entra dans celle du trésor, qui était désormais vide. Enfin, pas tout à fait, puisqu'un Den Den Mushi était posé sur le sol, au centre de la pièce, avec une clé autour du cou. Il s'en saisit rapidement et décrocha.

-Allo.  
_-Mugiwara, tu appelle juste à temps._  
-Umaru, dépêche-toi de me dire où sont mes nakamas !  
_-Du calme, du calme._

Luffy donna un coup de poing dans un mur, et le bruit du choc fit comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à patienter.

-Active-toi...  
_-Ils sont dans la prison du sanctuaire._  
-Tous ?  
_-Oui, il n'en manque aucun. Et ils sont tous en vie, je le jure._  
-Et toi, où es-tu ?!  
_-J'ai déjà repris la mer. Je te laisse le trésor. De toute façon..._

Il rit, et ses derniers mots mirent le jeune capitaine dans une profonde colère.

_-Maintenant, on est quitte._

À peine eût-il raccroché que le Den Den Mushi explosa entre les doigts de Luffy. Le poing serré et énervé à l'extrême, le brun quitta la pièce. Il ne restait plus que la clé dans sa main, et il devina aisément qu'elle servait à ouvrir la cellule qui retenait son équipage.

Il les rejoignit en courant, et quand il entra dans la salle, il les repéra tout de suite. Il courut jusqu'à eux et s'arrêta en face de la porte.

-Vous êtes là !  
-Luffy, s'exclama Usopp en attrapant les barreaux. Tu es enfin arrivé !  
-Désolé, ils ont pris la carte, j'ai eu du mal à retrouver le chemin. Mais j'ai la clé, je vais...  
-Non attends, ne touche pas les barres !

La main du Capitaine s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la porte, et il devina pourquoi il ferait mieux de ne pas y toucher : du granit marin. Il fit alors glisser la clé à l'intérieur pour que l'un d'eux puisse l'ouvrir. Franky s'en chargea, et dès qu'ils sortirent, ils sautèrent dans les bras de Luffy.

-Luffy, pleura Nami. C'est horrible ! Ce type, il...il a...  
-Du calme Nami. Est-ce que vous êtes blessés ?  
-Pas nous, grogna Sanji.  
-Comment ça ?

Luffy les regarda les uns après les autres, et remarqua Chopper, qui se réveillait doucement dans les bras d'Usopp. Et puis, il nota qu'il manquait encore quelqu'un.

-Où est Zoro ?  
-Ah, cria Chopper. Zoro ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!  
-Capitaine-san, Umaru a...

Mais Luffy n'écoutait plus. Il s'était retourné pour chercher son compagnon, et l'avait trouvé en un coup d'œil. Il était inconscient, les poignets suspendus par des chaînes, les genoux traînant par terre. Sur le sol, il y avait une étrange substance que le brun avait peur de reconnaître, mais que la semi-nudité de son petit-ami supposait fortement. Le hoquet de surprise du petit renne montra qu'il était arrivé à la même conclusion.

Luffy courut jusqu'à Zoro, et remarqua qu'une clé avait été laissée autour de son cou. Il s'en servit pour le libérer de ses chaînes, dévoilant d'énormes traces violacées sur ses poignets. Il avait beaucoup tiré dessus.  
Il s'assit sur le sol et serra le corps du sabreur contre son torse. Chopper commença à le soigner, essayant de ne pas trembler.

-Mais...mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Vous m'avez assommé...  
-Il l'avait demandé, mais de toute façon, nous n'avions pas le choix, répondit Sanji. Ce type...  
-Ne dites plus rien, grogna Luffy.

Le silence s'installa, seulement brisé par les sanglots de Chopper, qui avait compris ce qu'on ne lui avait pas dis. Difficilement, Zoro revint à lui et ouvrit les yeux. Il vit d'abord le médecin, et il leva sa main pour lui caresser la tête. Puis il remarqua ses nakamas, soulagé qu'ils soient tous sortis de leur prison. Et enfin, son regard se posa sur Luffy, et il sourit faiblement.

-Capitaine...  
-Pardon Zoro, je ne suis pas arrivé à temps.  
-Tout le monde va bien ?  
-Oui.  
-Bon.

Il essaya de se relever, et la douleur dans ses hanches le fit grimacer. Mais il fit comme de rien, et malgré les protestations de Chopper, il décida de marcher. Ce ne fut pas au goût de Sanji, qui donna un coup de pied au niveau de ses reins. Zoro grogna et retomba à genoux.

-Teme...  
-Fait pas l'idiot et laisse Franky te porter, Baka Marimo.

Le cyborg n'attendit rien de plus, et il prit l'épéiste dans ses bras. Ils reprirent alors la direction du Sunny. Avant de sortir, Luffy interpella Nami. La rousse se tourna vers lui, les yeux encore humides, et fut étonnée de l'aura sombre qui se dégageait de son Capitaine.

-Luffy ?  
-Essaie de savoir dans quelle direction il est parti.  
-On va le suivre ?  
-Le rattraper.

Elle hocha la tête vivement, déterminée à ce qu'ils leur fassent payer son acte horrible. Luffy n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'en tirer après ce qu'il avait fait à son petit-ami, et tout l'équipage était disposé à le suivre.

Umaru allait s'en mordre les doigts.

* * *

Même s'il faisait comme si de rien n'était, il était évident pour tout le monde que Zoro allait mal. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils avaient repris la mer à la poursuite de l'autre équipage, et si le sabreur agissait comme d'habitude, il y avait une chose qui avait changé.

Ce n'était pas un si gros détail, mais c'était quelque chose que l'on remarquait facilement si l'on connaissait bien le Roronoa. Et tout le monde dans l'équipage l'avait remarqué.

Zoro ne supportait plus d'avoir quelqu'un dans son dos.

En fait, il se débrouillait pour être le plus possible avec un mur derrière lui, et pouvait avoir des réflexes assez violent si on le touchait dans le dos. Usopp avait eut le malheur de poser une main sur son épaule en arrivant par derrière, ce qui lui avait valu un bon gros coup de poing dans le nez.

Cette situation était dure à vivre pour tout le monde, en particulier Zoro, qui détestait ce signe de faiblesse, d'autant plus qu'il blessait ses nakamas. Mais fidèle à lui-même, il se refusait à demander de l'aide, en affirmant que tout allait bien.

Ce qui déplaisait fortement à Luffy.

-Pourrais-tu bouder sur le pont, grogna Sanji, qui préparait le dîner. Tu me stresses à rester assis là sans rien faire.  
-Mais ça m'énerve, s'écria le brun en levant les bras au ciel. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne veut pas que je l'aide !  
-Tu sais comment il est...

Le blond soupira, et jeta un petit coup d'œil sur le pont. Le bretteur était appuyé contre le mat et dormait, comme à son habitude.

-Il y a plus de fierté chez cet imbécile qu'il n'y a de poissons dans l'océan.  
-Mais...je suis son petit-ami. Et son Capitaine ! Il devrait me dire ce qui ne va pas !  
-De toute évidence, c'est à cause du...du...enfin, tu vois.

Luffy serra les poings, son regard devenant sombre.

-C'est à cause d'Umaru. Maintenant il a peur que quelqu'un lui fasse à nouveau mal quand il a le dos tourné !  
-Il n'y a peut-être pas que ça...  
-Hein ?

Après un bref coup d'œil hors de la cuisine, Sanji ferma la porte à clé, et vint s'asseoir à côté de son Capitaine.

-Bon, je vais t'expliquer, mais tu dois tout garder pour toi ! Normalement, j'ai pas le droit d'en parler...  
-D'accord !  
-Bon...en fait il y a quelques semaines, Zoro est venu me voir pour me demander des conseils.  
-Des conseils ?  
-Oui, il voulait te faire une surprise.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, imaginant ce que pouvait être la surprise. Zoro souhaitait-il apprendre à cuisinier pour lui faire plaisir ? Il serait sexy avec un tablier...

-Zoro est sexy.  
-Je veux pas savoir comment tu en es arrivé à ça.  
-C'est quoi le rapport avec ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Faut tout t'expliquer ! Luffy, il y a une chose que tu réclames à Zoro depuis des mois maintenant !  
-Ah ?  
-Bah oui !

Le garçon au chapeau de paille pencha la tête sur le côté, et son regard s'illumina lorsqu'il comprit.

-Oh oui ! Je voulais être seme !  
-Exactement ! Et lui, il a toujours refusé.  
-Oui, mais je vois toujours pas le rapport.  
-Mais enfin, crétin, il est venu me demander des conseils pour être ton uke !

Le cœur de Luffy fit un bon énorme dans sa poitrine, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Il...il voulait...  
-Il pensait échanger, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, pour te faire plaisir. Il s'y préparait, il...

Il tapa du poing sur la table, et le silence s'installa. Zoro faisait des efforts pour son amoureux, il était prêt à changer les rôles, et il avait même mis sa fierté de côté pour venir lui demander de l'aide, quand bien même ils n'avaient de cesse de se crêper le chignon. Mais tout avait été réduit à néant en quelques secondes. Cette constatation l'énervait profondément.

-Cette première fois lui a été prise. Ton privilège, sa preuve d'amour...  
-Merci Sanji.  
-Je n'ai rien fais.  
-Je vais pouvoir agir, maintenant. Je vais régler le problème, tu verras.

Luffy baissa la tête, et ne dit plus un mot ni ne fit plus aucun geste. Sanji reprit sa tâche, peu certain d'avoir bien fais de tout lui révéler. Il annonça que le dîner était prêt quelques minutes plus tard, et le repas commença. Il y avait cependant une étrange atmosphère. Luffy mangea calmement, sans parler, rire, chanter ou voler dans les assiettes des autres. Usopp et Chopper tentèrent de l'entraîner dans leurs jeux, mais rien n'y faisait. Zoro s'en inquiéta, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, sachant que son Capitaine était loin d'être du genre à tout garder pour lui.

Lorsque le dîner prit fin, Zoro salua ses amis et alla dans sa salle d'entraînement pour se détendre. Dès qu'il fut partit, Luffy réunit les autres membres de l'équipage pour leur donner ses directives.

-Nami, quand arriverons-nous ?  
-Si tout se passe bien : tôt demain matin.  
-Parfait. Je vais m'occuper de Zoro ce soir. Et demain, ce sera le tour d'Umaru.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

-Vous avez l'interdiction de nous déranger, sauf si vous ne pouvez absolument pas faire sans nous. Dans le cas contraire, tant que je ne suis pas sorti, c'est que nous n'avons pas fini. Je ne vous conseille pas de rester derrière la porte non plus.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, demanda Usopp, peu rassuré.  
-Vous en faites pas, je suis sûr de moi. Alternez les tours de garde entre vous et venez me chercher lorsque nous serons arrivés.

Ils répondirent par un "Aye Cap'tain" commun, et le petit brun partit à son tour en direction de la salle d'entraînement de son compagnon. Il entra sans toquer, et ferma à clé derrière lui. Zoro était face à lui, et il le regardait tout en faisant des exercices d'haltères.

-Tu es décidé à m'expliquer ton silence de ce soir ?  
-Je suis là pour toi.  
-Je croyais que c'était ennuyeux de me regarder m'entraîner.  
-C'est vrai. Et j'ai aussi dis que je ne voulais pas que tu me caches des choses.

Le vert haussa un sourcil, et posa son haltère sur son socle. Il frotta ses mains et fit quelques pas vers son petit-ami.

-C'est une accusation ?  
-Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Zoro. Je vais t'aider, même si tu as décidé de tout régler tout seul.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.  
-Ordre du Capitaine.

Le bretteur grogna, son regard plein de défi plongé dans celui du brun. Mais le plus jeune avait une force dans les yeux à laquelle il était bien difficile de résister. Et ça, ils le savaient tous les deux.

-Et que comptes-tu faire au juste ?  
-Fais-moi confiance et fais ce que je te dis.

Luffy s'avança, dépassa son petit-ami, et s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce. Il pointa le sol du doigt, et déclara d'un ton autoritaire.

-Assis-toi là, dos à la porte.

Le regard qui accompagna son ordre ne laissa aucune place à l'insubordination. Zoro fronça les sourcils, et s'exécuta ; il se mit à genoux à l'endroit indiqué. Luffy appuya doucement sur sa tête pour qu'il fixe le sol, et se glissa derrière lui.

-Enlève ton haut.  
-Luffy...  
-Obéis-moi, Zoro.

En grognant, le second dénuda son buste. Luffy posa alors sa main sur son épaule, ce qui fit frissonner l'homme au sol.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend Luffy, mais je ne veux pas continuer.  
-Tu essaies de faire croire que tout va bien, mais on a tous vu clair dans ton jeu. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter tant que tu n'iras pas mieux.  
-C'est ridicule ! On a autre chose à faire !  
-Silence ! C'est moi le Capitaine, et tu dois faire ce que je t'ordonne !

Il agrippa l'épaule de Zoro, qui grogna ; il était faible face à Luffy, et il avait horreur de ça plus que de toute autre chose. Mais Luffy avait décidé de faire de lui ce qu'il voudrait, et il ne pouvait que si plier. C'était son Capitaine après tout. Il allait devoir prendre sur lui.

Sentant l'abdication du vert, Luffy reprit son calme, et poursuivit ses caresses. Il fit glisser ses doigts d'une épaule à l'autre, et commença doucement à descendre sur ses omoplates, puis le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-J'ai appris que tu demandais des conseils à Sanji.  
-Sale Cook...  
-Tu fais des cachotteries avec un autre homme. Ce n'est pas bien.  
-C'est pas ce que...  
-Tu mens à ton Capitaine, tu lui caches des choses et tu lui désobéis. Tu vas devoir être puni, Zoro.

Il stoppa son doigt en haut de sa colonne, et exerça une très légère pression. Zoro se sentait de plus en plus mal, et il luttait contre les sensations qui revenaient à sa mémoire. Luffy le savait ; il le sentait.

-Je consens à te pardonner si tu réponds à ma question.  
-Aye Cap'tain...

Le bretteur sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer, alors que les mains de Luffy glissaient sur son dos. Bientôt, elles se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à son torse, tandis que ses lèvres se posaient sur sa peau. Le brun parsema la zone découverte devant lui de baisers comme pour tenter de détendre son amant. Ça ne fonctionnait que peu, et Zoro devait se concentrer sur le fait qu'il s'agissait de Luffy, et non de cet autre imbécile de pirate. Il serra ses poings sur ses genoux, et sursauta quand les mains de son Capitaine vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Luffy avait déplacé ses baisers dans la nuque de son amant, collant son torse à son dos. Et puis, il posa sa tête sur son épaule et murmura enfin sa fameuse question à son oreille.

-Acceptes-tu de te donner à moi ?

Le cœur de Zoro fit un douloureux bond, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Il eut soudain l'impression d'entendre le rire bestial d'Umaru, de sentir ses mains sur son corps, et ça lui donna la nausée. Il se pencha en avant et se décolla de Luffy par la même occasion. Il couvrit sa bouche d'une main et essaya de calmer sa respiration.

Une fois qu'il se fut repris, il se retourna vers Luffy, qui avait la tête baissée. La réaction du sabreur l'avait blessé, et Zoro prit conscience que son problème était plus que préoccupant. S'il continuait comme ça, ça risquait de nuire à son couple, et il ne pouvait le permettre.

Luffy se leva et tourna le dos à son compagnon. Ce dernier se mit sur ses jambes à son tour, d'un bond.

-Luffy, ne te méprends pas, s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas toi le problème, c'est...je veux me donner à toi, je te le jure ! Cook n'a pas menti, j'ai...c'est juste que...avec le temps, ça passera ! Je vais m'habituer !  
-Ça ne passera pas Zoro. Pas tout seul.  
-Je...merde, c'est pas moi ça !

Il serra les poings et se plaça en face de son Capitaine, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Luffy, je te promets de m'en remettre. Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire par la peur, tu me connais. Tout va bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre, et à ce moment-là...  
-Zoro...

Doucement, le brun prit les mains de son amant dans les siennes, et les fit glisser jusqu'à son propre cœur, pour que le vert le sente battre.

-Tu ne te sens plus en confiance avec quelqu'un derrière toi. Tu dois regagner cette confiance, mais pour ça, tu as besoin d'aide. Et moi, je veux t'aider.  
-Mais c'est pas...  
-Je t'aime Zoro. Tu sens comme mon cœur bat fort pour toi ? Sais-tu à quel point il m'a fait mal tant j'ai eu peur pour vous ? Et quand je t'ai vu...

Le bretteur détourna le regard, ses doigts serrant la chemise du jeune garçon. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur les joues de Zoro et colla son front au sien.

-On doit traverser cette épreuve ensemble, parce qu'on est un couple. Tu m'as accepté dans ta vie, ça veut dire que tu ne dois plus faire face seul aux obstacles. Tu comprends ?  
-Oui...  
-Alors je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'aider. Je te promets d'être doux, et de faire attention. Moi, je vais t'aimer Zoro, et non te faire du mal.

Il retira ses mains, laissant à Zoro le soin de choisir ce qu'il voulait faire. Le vert n'hésita pas plus longtemps. Il retourna à sa place, et se remit à genoux, comme s'il n'avait pas bougé.

-Je suis prêt, Capitaine. Je suis tout à toi.

Luffy sourit, et alla le rejoindre. Zoro avait fermé les yeux, mais il paraissait calme. Le brun s'agenouilla devant lui, posa ses mains sur son torse, et les fit glisser sur son corps. Il appréciait de pouvoir caresser le corps bien bâtit de son épéiste, et il sentait monter la colère en imaginant qu'Umaru avait dû apprécier aussi.

-Zoro, où t'a-t-il touché ?  
-Presque partout.  
-Comme ?  
-Les hanches d'abord.

Luffy plongea son regard dans le sien, et descendit ses mains jusqu'à ses hanches. Il se pencha en avant et y déposa des baisers qui firent rougir le bretteur.

-Ensuite ?  
-L...les épaules.

Le brun fit les mêmes gestes que plus tôt : d'abord des caresses puis des baisers. Et ils continuèrent ainsi pour chacun des endroits cités par le vert : le dos, les cheveux, les bras, etc. À chaque baiser, le visage de Zoro devenait encore plus cramoisi.

-Et après ?  
-Il...il m'a...bordel, j'arrive pas à le dire !  
-Shishishi, je crois que j'ai compris.  
-Luffy, tu vas quand même pas...

Il gémit quand le garçon au chapeau de paille lui retira le reste de ses vêtements, libérant son membre excité par les précédents baisers. Avec un sourire carnassier, Luffy ne tarda pas à l'embrasser, et le mettre dans sa bouche. Zoro se cambra sous le plaisir et passa ses doigts dans les mèches brunes. Il avait déjà fait des fellations à Luffy, mais lui n'en avait encore jamais eu. Et le moins qu'il puisse dire, c'est que c'était une sensation exceptionnelle.

-L...Luffy...

Le Capitaine accéléra ses mouvements et sentit une intense satisfaction lorsque son compagnon se déversa dans sa bouche. Il se recula en se léchant les lèvres et ondula contre Zoro, jusqu'à pouvoir embrasser sa bouche.

-On dirait que tu as aimé. Tu regrettes d'avoir dit oui ?

Il fit mine de se reculer, mais le vert ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il sauta sur son Capitaine et le déshabilla en vitesse tout en l'embrassant passionnément. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à y répondre, et en un rien de temps, ils se retrouvèrent sur le canapé, Luffy au-dessus de son amant. Leurs bassins se frottaient lascivement l'un contre l'autre, augmentant leur désir. Et puis, Luffy commença à parsemer son torse de baiser tout en parlant d'un ton taquin.

-Il t'a donné quoi comme conseils, Sanji ?  
-Ah ça...je sais plus.  
-Tu mens.  
-Roh pourquoi tu veux savoir ?!  
-Parce que je suis curieux.

Il rit et remonta jusqu'au cou du bretteur, mordillant et suçant sa peau pour y laisser une marque. Zoro ferma les yeux et fit de son mieux pour contenir ses gémissements et répondre à la question de son Capitaine.

-C'était plus...comme pour me rassurer pour...tu vois...  
-Tu es gêné Zoro, tu as du mal à parler.  
-Je te rappelle que je vais me faire pénétrer pour la première fois !  
-T'inquiète pas, je ferai doucement.

Il glissa sa main jusqu'à l'entrée du vert, et il y glissa lentement un doigt. Zoro écarquilla les yeux, alors que le souvenir de la pénétration d'Umaru lui revenait. Luffy le sentit se tendre, et il l'embrassa tendrement pour le calmer.

-Détend-toi, sinon tu auras mal.  
-C'est pas facile...  
-C'est moi, Zoro. Je ne laisserai plus personne te toucher comme il l'a fait.

Il débuta de légers va-et-vients, et au bout d'un moment, il ajouta un second doigt. Zoro passa ses bras autour de son cou et se concentra sur le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Luffy embrassait ses tempes, et ajouta encore un troisième et dernier doigt.

Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, il commençait un peu à paniquer. Il savait quoi faire, ce n'était pas ça le problème. Mais il avait peut d'être trop brusque et de blesser son amant. C'était sa seule chance de réparer les dommages causés par l'ennemi, et il ne pouvait pas la gâcher. Zoro lui faisait confiance, il se donnait à lui, et il comptait sur lui. Il devait assurer.

-L...Lu...Luffy...  
-Oui ?  
-C'est bon...je suis prêt...

Le brun hocha la tête et retira doucement ses doigts. Il écarta les cuisses de son Second, et après avoir lubrifié son sexe, il l'enfonça délicatement dans l'intimité du bretteur. Ce dernier serra les dents, et ferma les yeux. Luffy s'arrêta et se pencha en avant pour embrasser ses paupières.

-Garde les yeux ouverts, tu dois voir mon visage.  
-Ça fera pas passer la douleur, tu sais.  
-Oui, mais tu verras que c'est bien moi, et pas Umaru.

Zoro rouvrit les yeux, et le sourire de Luffy réchauffa son cœur. Il lui sourit en retour et caressa son dos de ses mains.

-Interdiction de prononcer son nom, Luffy. Il n'y a que toi et moi, ici.  
-Je suis d'accord !

Il recommença à s'enfoncer petit à petit, et lorsqu'il fut enfin à l'intérieur, il cessa tout mouvement pour laisser à son amant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Zoro ne tarda pas à bouger ses hanches pour lui donner le feu vert, et il débuta ses va-et-vients. Quand la douleur s'estompa, une vague de plaisir traversa le corps de Zoro, qui enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son petit-ami. Cette fois, il ne retint aucun de ses gémissements.

Quand Luffy se sentit proche de la délivrance, il plongea son regard dans celui de Zoro, qui hocha la tête. Alors, il jouit en lui, et le vert ne tarda pas à venir à son tour. Ils reprirent calmement leur respiration, et Luffy s'allongea à côté de Zoro en souriant. Le sabreur passa un bras autour des épaules du brun et nicha son visage dans ses cheveux.

-Merci Luffy.  
-Tu as aimé ? Je ne t'ai pas fais mal ?  
-C'était parfait.

Luffy rit tout bas et posa un petit baiser sur le torse de son amant. Puis il se leva, alla chercher une couverture qui traînait dans un coin pour les recouvrir, et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Luffy fut le premier à se réveiller. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la soirée de la veille, et ça le mettait d'excellente humeur. Il se leva rapidement en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller son compagnon et s'habilla en vitesse. Il s'accorda quelques minutes pour observer son amant endormi, puis il quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir ses nakamas déjà debout et prêt à partir sur le pont.

-Capitaine, nous sommes arrivés, sourit Nami. Nous n'attendons plus que tes ordres.  
-Yosh, on y va !

* * *

Zoro se réveilla en grognant et tâtonna à côté de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et soupira en constatant qu'il était seul. Le petit-déjeuner était sans doute servi et Luffy n'avait pas voulu sacrifier un repas pour faire la grasse matinée avec lui. Bah, ce n'était pas grave. Il espérait juste qu'il aurait encore à manger en arrivant.

Il se leva du canapé et tomba directement au sol à cause de ses hanches qui lui faisaient un mal de chien.

-Bordel de...

Ça n'avait pas fait si mal après le passage d'Umaru. Luffy n'y était pas allé de main morte, et il n'en ressentait les effets que maintenant. Bon sang...

-Comment cet idiot fait-il pour toujours sautiller après qu'on l'ait fait, ça fait bien trop mal !

En même temps, son corps était en caoutchouc. Il soupira et se traîna jusqu'à ses vêtements, qu'il enfila difficilement, puis il sortit de la pièce. Il alla directement à la cuisine, mais il ne vit personne. Il alla sur le pont, et vit Chopper, qui préparait des médicaments.

-Yo Chopper.  
-Bonjour Zoro ! Bien dormi ?  
-Ouais. Dis, ils sont où les autres ?  
-Ils ne devraient pas tarder je pense, il est midi, ça fait déjà quatre heures qu'il sont partis.  
-Quatre heure ? Tiens, j'avais même pas remarqué qu'on était sur une île.

Il s'approcha du bord et observa le port, puis la côte. Soudain, il vit un bateau amarré un peu plus loin, qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

-L'équipage d'Umaru est ici !  
-Zoro, reste calme ! Tu dois te ménager !  
-Calme ?! Mais Chopper, ils...

Il se stoppa soudainement et fronça les sourcils.

-Me ménager ?  
-Bah oui, avec hier soir.  
-Comment tu sais qu'on a...qu'on a...t'as écouté ?!  
-Non, non ! Promis, j'ai pas écouté !

Le petit renne agita ses sabots devant lui comme s'il cherchait à se protéger.

-C'est Usopp, il voulait savoir comment Luffy comptait t'aider, alors il a écouté et nous a dit ! Luffy nous avait dit de pas rester derrière la porte, et je voulais l'en empêcher mais...  
-Tss saleté de canonnier de mes deux...

Bon, il avait plus urgent. Umaru et ses hommes étaient ici, peut-être encore en quête d'un trésor. Il devait réagir avant qu'il ne se passe deux fois la même chose. Tant pis, pour ses hanches, il devait retrouver ses compagnons. Ce n'était pas normal qu'ils ne soient pas revenus depuis quatre heures. En plus, Luffy devait avoir faim, à cette heure-là.

-Chopper, je dois aller les chercher.  
-Pas la peine, ils arrivent, regarde !

En effet, le petit groupe revenait tranquillement au Sunny en riant et discutant joyeusement. Ils montèrent sur le bateau en saluant Chopper et Zoro, et Sanji partit directement à la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Luffy sauta dans les bras de Zoro et lui embrassa la joue.

-Tu es réveillé !  
-Doucement, j'ai mal aux hanches.  
-Ah, t'es tombé ?  
-Baka, c'est à cause de ce qu'on a fait hier ! D'ailleurs...

Il se dirigea vers Usopp, qui ricanait, et attrapa son épaule alors qu'une aura menaçante l'entourait.

-Toi, t'es un homme mort.  
-A...a...a...a...attend ! On peut en discuter !  
-Non seulement t'écoutes aux portes mais en plus tu te permets de tout dire aux autres, et surtout à notre innocent Chopper ! J'essaie de le préserver du monde de la luxure, et j'apprécie quand mes efforts ne sont pas piétinés !  
-GOMENASAAAAAAI !  
-Pourquoi je suis lié à ça moi, pleurnicha le médecin.

Usopp parvint à prendre la fuite, et Zoro tenta de le poursuivre. Mais quand il se mit à courir, la douleur le frappa plus intensément et il s'effondra au sol en jurant. Luffy se précipita pour l'aider à se relever.

-Eh bah, t'as l'air de beaucoup souffrir.  
-Merci, j'avais pas remarqué...  
-Pourquoi tu t'en es pris à Usopp ?  
-De ce que j'ai compris, il n'a pas suivi ton conseil et a tout suivi de notre affaire d'hier soir.  
-J'aurais dû tenir ma langue, soupira Chopper.

Il courut dans la cuisine, où Sanji finissait de mettre la table. Le déjeuner était prêt, et il était plutôt fier de lui : il avait préparé un festin pour célébrer leur petite vengeance de ce matin. Bon disons "grosse vengeance" vu qu'ils y avaient passé des heures. Mais eh, on ne plaisante pas avec le trésor d'un pirate.

Il aida Chopper à s'asseoir et sortit de la pièce pour appeler ses amis.

-Robin-chwan ! Nami-swan ! C'est prêt ! Les gars, bougez vos fesses, le repas viendra pas jusqu'à vous. Luffy, laisse mon petit-ami respirer et vient bouffer.  
-Ouais, s'écria Luffy en relâchant Usopp à qui il avait décidé de faire payer son insubordination de la veille.

Ils se précipitèrent tous dans la cuisine, Zoro aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses hanches. Le repas débuta dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ce qui leur avait bien manqué ces derniers jours.

-Dites, demanda Zoro en servant un verre de saké, vous étiez où ce matin ? Chopper ne m'a pas expliqué...  
-En mission, sourit Nami.  
-Mission ?  
-Disons que notre Capitaine avait un compte à régler, rit Franky.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au bretteur pour comprendre de quoi il était question, et il se tourna vers Luffy.

-T'as été te battre avec Umaru ?!  
-Ouais ! Enfin, c'était pas vraiment une baston, vu qu'il s'est pas beaucoup défendu...  
-Vous le suiviez, c'est ça ?! Vous aviez tout prévu et vous m'avez rien dit !  
-T'aurais voulu le faire toi-même, mais je tenais à lui botter le cul en personne.

Il hocha la tête, et l'expression dépitée de Zoro fit rire tout l'équipage.

-Toi alors...  
-T'aurais dû le voir, Zoro ! Il faisait son malin quand je suis arrivé ! "On a chacun prit le trésor de l'autre" qu'il m'a dit !  
-C'est tout ce qu'il a eu le temps de dire, d'ailleurs, fit remarquer Brook.  
-Aller, sourit Sanji, laissons ces types là où ils sont et trinquons à notre victoire.

Ils levèrent tous leur verre et firent la fête comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire : bruyamment mais chaleureusement.

Et face à ce tableau, Zoro ne pouvait que sourire, heureux d'être encore en vie pour vivre ça. Il sentit alors la main de Luffy se glisser dans la sienne, et il tourna la tête vers lui. Le brun avait un regard doux et un beau sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu sais Zoro, Umaru avait raison pour une chose.  
-Ah, laquelle ?

Il se pencha vers lui, et dès que Luffy eut soufflé sa réponse, il unit leurs lèvres dans un tendre baiser qui leur réchauffa le cœur.

-Tu es mon précieux trésor.


End file.
